Perfect
by learntosayhello
Summary: 5 Chaotic Stories. 5 Tales of Love. 5 MarySues.


Sara: I am going to have so much fun with this.

Rane: (Wakes up from sleeping on the floor) (Yawns) With what?

Sara: This story.

Rane: You're writing a new story? (Steals notebook)

Sara: HEY! (Runs after Rane)

Rane: (Lifts Notebook above head and begins to read it)

Sara: (Can't reach the notebook)

Rane: I… can't find anything in here about a new story. (Stops flipping through the pages) I found something! You're finally doing a story about Jack Spicer!

Sara: NO! (Jumps onto Rane's back and steals Notebook) I haven't started that one yet.

Rane: What could this one possibly be about?

Sara: (Bluntly) Mary-Sues. I just thought of it.

Rane: (Folds arms) How come you didn't give me any warning?

Sara: Because you pass out every time the Intro or… whatever that end-of-the-chapter thing ends.

Rane: … Really?

Sara: (Nods) Yeah.

Rane: (Thinks for a couple of moments) Really?

Sara: (Sits down in Chair) (Yawns) Yes. You do.

Rane: (Sits down in other chair) Huh… Really?

Sara: (Ignores Rane) (Formally) Thanks for reading, "The Devils Daughter." I would like to introduce you to the very first Mary-Sue: LORA!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Lora **

Kimiko folded her legs, impatiently waiting for Master Fung to explain why he had them gathered in the main room. She drummed her fingers on her knee, watching Dojo and Master Fung have a hushed conversation.

Master Fung cleared his throat as he stood up straighter, his back aching slightly from having to bend down to converse with Dojo. "Young Monks, I appreciate you all coming here at all short notice."

Raimundo swiftly checked his watch. "It's 4:00 in the morning, Master Fung." He yawned, rubbing his eyes. Omi adjusted his bunny night-cap sleepily.

"What is such big news that you had to wake us up?" he whined, stretching his arms in legs all over the couch. Kimiko scooted a couple of inches away from the cheese-ball resembling monk.

Master Funk sighed and dropped down on a chair parallel to the couch the monks were seated on. "Today there is going to be an addition to the temple." He explained. Clay raised his eyebrow.

"You're building another room?" he asked. Master Fung blinked in surprise. Perhaps 4:00 had been a bit too early. He turned his head and looked out the window, watching the rain pour.

"No, Clay. There is going to be another Dragon." Omi immediately moved to the edge of the couch, his eyes abnormally wide.

"What are you talking about?" she screeched. Clay stuck his finger into his ear, twisting it slightly. "There can't be another monk!" his words formed faster than necessary. "There are no more elements! No more room!" he laughed louder than he anticipated. "He's lying!" He concluded.

Master Fung stared quizzically as Omi. "I'm sorry Omi that you do not wish to have another monk join this temple. You will just have to accept her the way you did the others."

Kimiko's ears perked up while Omi's eye twitched noticeably. "Her? A girl?" she stole a quick glance at Raimundo. "I don't want her here."

Master Fung slapped his forehead, deciding not to say anymore. A large banging came from the front of the temple, saving the old man from any further debating. He slowly got up.

"Dojo, get that will you?" he asked the small dragon, sitting back down. Dojo muttered something under his breath and headed towards the door. He reached for a small golden handle, put there especially for him, and swung the door open.

Lightning struck just as the visitor stepped inside, surprisingly not wet at all from the rain. "Hi!" She greeted them cheerfully. Raimundo suddenly dropped onto the floor, drool pouring out of his mouth. Clay got up and took off his hat and bowed.

Omi's eye began to twitch so much that Dojo's began to too. They're eyes began to twitch in perfect unison.

The girl skipped over to Master Fung and stripped off her coat, flinging it at Kimiko's head, who didn't bother to take it off. "This is Lora." Master Fung stated.

Upon learning the girl's name, the coat that was placed on top of Kimiko's head burnt to a crisp in mere seconds. "Hi Lora!" Kimiko greeted with equal cheer. "I hope we become _great _friends!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lora slipped into her lavender silk nightie. She adjusted it swiftly, pulling it down a couple of inches so it covered her rear. Opening her drawer she pulled out a matching silk night cap. Smiling, she admired her large room that Master Fung generously gave her.

An unnecessarily huge bed sat at one edge of the room, taking up most of it. Yawning, Lora headed towards it sleepily. As she pulled back the blanket a soft knocking came from the door. Happy that she had a visitor, Lora skipped towards the door giddily.

Omi stood in the hallway, fingering the back of his head. "Miss Lora, may I come in?" he asked. Lora smiled down at the small monk, seeing that she was almost six feet tall.

"Of course Omi!" she responded happily, ushering him into her room. "What do you need, you precious boy?" she asked, pinching his cheek gently. Omi looked around at her large, feminine room.

"Miss Lora," he began, "Master Fung neglected to tell us what your element is." He cleared his throat. "I am most curious to what it could be." Lora smiled and strode a couple of steps backwards, dropping onto her bed. She patted the spot next to her eagerly.

Omi accepted the invitation to sit down next to the pretty girl. "Omi?" she turned towards him, smiling sweetly. "Would you be a dear and get one of those flowers from that vase over there?" she asked, motioning towards a floral vase sitting on her drawer.

Omi listened to her directions and handed Lora a rose, being careful of the thorns. He held it towards Lora, but she refused it. "I want you to smell it first." She stated. Omi looked at her curiously.

"Why must I smell this flower?" he glanced at the rose.

"Why not?" Omi looked back up at the blonde. He saw no harm and smelt the flower, taking in its pleasant scent. "What does it smell like?" Lora asked as if she truly didn't know the answer.

"Flowers!" Omi smiled. Lora smiled back and gently took the flower out of Omi's hand. She lifted under her own nose and closed her eyes while Omi watched her intently.

Lora opened her eyes and handed the rose back to Omi. "What does it smell like?" she repeated. The small monk gave her a strange look.

"I just told you." He frowned. "Flowers." Lora shook her head, moving the flower in Omi's hand closer to his hand.

"Smell it." She gave him a toothy smile. Omi looked down and the rose and sniffed, discovering a new aroma. "What does it smell like Omi?"

Omi looked at Lora in awe. "Bacon." He whispered. Lora took the flower and placed it back in the vase. She patted Omi's bald head while pushing some shiny golden hair behind her ear.

"That's right Omi." She told him dramatically. "I am the Dragon of Fragrance!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Omi closed the door to Lora's room. After smelling the bacon-flower he was now hungry. Heading down the hallway he walked towards the kitchen to find Raimundo flirting with Lora.

The cheese puff rubbed his eyes in confusion, wondering how Lora got there before him. "Miss Lora," he started, seating himself on a tall stool next to Raimundo. "How did you succeed to arrive at the kitchen before me?"

Lora gave a flirty chuckle to impress Raimundo. "It's the power of the Mary-Sue Omi." Omi blinked a couple of times.

"What?"

"What?" Omi frowned and jumped off the chair, not wishing to increase his confusion. While he decided what to get from the fridge, Raimundo and Lora continued their discussion.

"You are so funny!" Lora cooed. "How cute can you be?" Raimundo blushed and fingered the counter's granite tile. "Raimundo?" she asked, her hand inching closer to his. The Brazilian youth looked up from admiring the fascinating tile.

"Yes?" Lora's hand traveled up his right arm.

"Do you work out?" she asked him, successfully feeding his ego. "Your arms are so impressive." Raimundo gave her a handsome smile, feeling his own bicep.

"Back in Brazil I used to play soccer." He bragged failing to realize the fact soccer had nothing to do with using your arms. "Do you play any sports?" he asked, attempting to try and be interested in something besides her looks.

Lora's eyes brightened. "You bet! At my old school I was quite the athlete." Raimundo smiled.

"What did you play?" Lora took a moment to ponder that question.

"Well," she cleared her throat. "There was basketball and tennis." Raimundo nodded and opened his mouth to respond. "And Softball, volleyball, baton-twirling and cheerleading." She smiled at Raimundo. "Lacrosse, track, dodge ball and Kickball."

Raimundo frowned and looked down at the ground. "Did you play soccer?" he asked, rocking back and forth on his stool. Lora shook her head.

"No!" She answered giddily as she leaped off the stool. "Do you want to see my trophies, Raimundo?" she asked eagerly, grabbing his hand. Raimundo, relieved that she doesn't play soccer jumped off the bar stool and raced to her room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kimiko rummaged through Lora's drawers, examining everything she touched. She closed the drawer and walked towards her closet. "Come on Raimundo! You are so slow!"

"Shut up!"

"No you shut up!" The color drained from Kimiko's face. Panicking, she looked around for a place to hide. Her eyes darting around to the edges of the room she found a large plum colored hamper in the corner of the room.

Racing towards it Kimiko flung it open and leaped the empty container. Closing the hamper she heard the door open and running footsteps. She listened closely to Lora and Raimundo, not even paying attention to the fact that Lora's hamper was empty despite how many times she had changed that day.

"Here's a picture of me at 2 years old, shooting the winning shot at my basketball championship game." She heard Lora explain as played with her trophies.

"Wow." He replied, obviously not caring. Lora fidgeted for a moment, somehow in a flirty manner, and looked up at the brunette.

"You know, I know nothing of soccer." She told him, fingering the collar of his shirt. Raimundo smiled and put his hand behind Lora's neck.

"Maybe I could teach you." His voice dropped to a lower, seductive volume. Lora wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her body against his.

"I would love that." She answered, and then there was no sound. Kimiko opened the hamper a crack and almost screamed to see Raimundo and Lora eating each others faces. She gaped as she was at a loss for words.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Here comes Mr. Strawberry!" Lora cooed as he gently a strawberry in Raimundo's mouth. He opened it cooperatively and swallowed the strawberry. He gave Lora a large smile.

"Here's Mrs. French Toast!" he told her, shoving the piece of bread onto her face. Lora gently lowered Raimundo's hand and wiped the crumbs off her face.

Kimiko stabbed her eggs repeatedly with her fork, glaring at Lora and Raimundo. What they were doing was absolutely disgusting, feeding each other breakfast.

The fork screeched when it scratched her glass plate. She desperately hoped Lora choked on her waffle. Or that Raimundo would miss and stab her eye with a fork. Kimiko chuckled at that thought; mainly because that was a possibility.

Omi's eye began to twitch again.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After breakfast Master Fung announced it was time to train. All the monks followed him outside and he paired them up. "Lora and Kimiko, you go over by the waterfall and spar." His direction shifted towards the remaining monks. "Where is Clay?"

"He ate in his room and got so comfortable he fell asleep." Raimundo answered bluntly. "Does this mean I have to spar with Omi?" he asked. Master Fung nodded and the two boys ran off to fight.

"Judollet Flip FIRE!" Kimiko called, racing towards Lora who began making strange hand motions. A green gas emanated from her fingers, knocking Kimiko out in mid-flip.

The Japanese girl fell onto Lora, and was out cold. Lora shoved Kimiko off her and watched Raimundo walk over to her. "I'm so proud of you!" he cheered, his body soaking wet from fighting Omi.

Lora found it extremely sexy that Raimundo was wet. "You are so hot." She breathed before slapping her tongue around in his mouth. Omi walked over to Kimiko curiously and stood over her.

Taking out his Orb of Tornami he called out the name of the Shen Gong Wu and a surge of ice water poured onto Kimiko. She woke up with a jolt and stole the Orb from Omi, throwing it at Lora's Head. "My Orb!" Omi screeched, running after the blue ball. "Come back!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After Training everybody went back to their rooms. Kimiko lay on her bed, thinking of multiple ways to murder Lora. She sat up and got off the bed, walking towards the exit of her room. Maybe talking with Lora would destroy her strong urge to kill her.

As she headed towards the purple door her anger just got worse and worse. By the time she reached her destination her face was red and she was breathing heavily. She banged on the door, resisting the temptation to murder this evil girl.

Lora opened the door and smiled, happy to see Kimiko. "Come in Kimi! What do you need?" Kimiko slowly walked into the room and sat on a mauve couch.

"Lora." She breathed, trying to get rid of her anger. "I don't want you with Raimundo." She watched Lora's face turn into an expression of extreme shock. "He is mine and you cannot have him." She stated simply, happy that Lora hasn't responded yet.

The blonde girl dropped onto the couch next to Kimiko, tears pouring out of her eyes. "But I love him Kimiko!" she whined. "You don't know how many times things I love have been taken away from me!" Kimiko raised her eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" she asked, actually interested in what she had to say.

"Well." She sniffed, wiping a tear from her eye. "When I was very little my mother died. My dad got fired from work a couple of weeks later and took his anger out on me." She choked back a sob. "He threw me against the wall and kicked me before I got up. There was even…" she looked down and put her hands on the floor, the memories to horrible to bear.

"What happened?" Kimiko asked quietly, wishing to hear the rest of the story.

**Flashback**

"You friggin' little BITCH!" A large man sneeredas he struck a tiny girl across the face. "It's your fault I got fired!" He threw her straight down onto the floor. "It's your fault," he gave a strong kick to her stomach. "Your mother," he gave another strong kick. "DIED!"

"Please Daddy…" she pleaded. "No more." She began to cough up blood on the carpet. She clutched her stomach and dared to look her father in the eye.

"Little snot." He spat in the girl's dirty blonde hair. "Why don't you wash your shitty hair like normal girls?" She coughed up more blood and tried to stand up only to be kicked in the stomach once more.

She tumbled back onto the hard wooden floor. "Go to your room." He demanded, turning his heel and walking away. The small girl traveled to the back door and struggled to open it.

Finally managing to get her self outside she closed the door with much difficultly, letting the rain pour onto her head. She gripped her stomach harder and made her way to a poorly made dog house, barely big enough to fit her.

She made herself comfortable on the wet, muddy grass. Folding her arms she used them and a pillow and closed her eyes, not distracted by the hole in the ceiling. She curled up her legs so they wouldn't be rained on and shut her eyes tighter, never wanting to wake up.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kimiko bit her lip. "Wow." Was all she said. "I had no idea." Lora nodded.

"Please don't take Raimundo away from me." She pleaded. "That loss would be just as bad as what I lost in my childhood." Kimiko nodded and got up from the couch.

"I'm sorry." She choked, the story truly touching her. She grabbed Lora and gave her a large embrace. "I'm sorry." She whispered once more.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Well, there was always another guy Kimiko had a slight crush on, although she never brought herself to admit it. Ringing the doorbell she waited for somebody to answer.

A tall red-headed woman opened the door. "Yes?" she asked. Kimiko cleared her throat.

"I'm here to see Jack." Kimiko responded. The woman nodded and ushered Kimiko into her home.

"He's in the basement working on some project." She told her. Kimiko nodded and opened the basement door, quietly making her way down. Jack was wearing a large set of goggles and using a blow torch to work on his robot.

Kimiko snuck up behind Jack and waited for him to finish working. Jack cleared his throat and took off his goggles, admiring his work. He put the blow torch down and turned around, only to be two inches away from Kimiko's face.

He screamed very loudly and jumped into his robots arms. "Whah? Whah?" he breathed, trying to settle down from his surprise. "What do you want?" Kimiko didn't say a thing, put pushed Jack's new Robot over, knocking Jack out of the robots arms and smashing his machine.

Jack screeched as he fell of the robot. Kimiko, resisting the urge to rip his mouth off grabbed his collar and lifted him off the floor. "I didn't do anything, I swear!" he cried, deathly scared of the small girl.

Kimiko rolled her eyes and grabbed the back of Jacks head, forcing her lips into his. Jack, very surprised, decided to enjoy the kiss then ponder on why it was happening.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A knocking came from the entrance to the temple. Kimiko skipped towards the door and opened it, revealing Jack, holding flowers. "Hi?" he greeted, not sure if what he was doing was the right thing to do.

Kimiko smiled and took the flowers from him and kissed him gently. "I have to go to the restroom." She explained. "I'll only be a minute." Jack nodded and began whistling to pass the time.

Lora who happened to be hungry visited the kitchen which was right next to the entrance. Spotting Jack she immediately forgot about her hunger and raced over to Jack. "Hi." She said in a sultry voice. "What's your name?" she fingered his collar while Jack tried to remember what it said on his underwear.

-

-

When Kimiko came back from the bathroom she had to stop herself from screaming at the sight of Jack and Lora making out. _This is the last Straw. _She thought, heading to her room.

Raimundo, who was looking for Lora walked into the kitchen. "Lora!" he shrieked. Lora stopped consuming Jack's face and looked over at Raimundo. "I thought we, you know, had something…"

"I'm sorry Raimundo!" she cried, running to him. He turned his head, pushing her away. "It's just that Jack is so hot!" Raimundo turned his head back around and gave Lora a curious look.

"What the hell are you talking about?" At the moment Kimiko ran into the kitchen with a .22 handgun.

"Die Bitch!" Kimiko screamed as she took one shot aimed right at Lora. The bullet pierced her purple shirt and sunk into her skin. Lora dropped down onto the floor, dead as a doornail.

Jack, desperately needing somebody to make-out with, blindly took Raimundo by the arm and kissed him. Raimundo immediately ripped himself away from Jack and kneed him in the stomach.

Kimiko stared down at Lora's body and kicked it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sara: I had to end it somehow. It actually was very OOC for Kimiko to shoot Lora.

Rane: It was?

Sara: Well… I can't really say. Anyway, watch out for the next Mary-Sue. I think her name might be Karin or something. What do you think of that name?

Rane: I like Karin.

Sara: Then we'll have to think up of something else. (Rane Scowls) Thanks for reading! Review! And sorry for the long-ness!!


End file.
